My Ending
by KitaroJeevas
Summary: english prompt. we had to write our ending for the movie, this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing for and English 12 prompt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _My Fair Lady_ and make no money off this story.**

_My Fair Lady_ short story

Eliza Doolittle stood in the entry way of Professor Higgins' study, watching the man who had both helped and ruined her life. The phonograph of their conversation about her first lesson with the Professor played in the background.

How she regretted that day. Had she known how much trouble it'd be to be rich and sophisticated, she would have never come to this blasted place to ask for help. Added to that how much heartache Henry Higgins had put her through and she'd rather have stayed in the streets selling flowers.

When the sound of her own voice, with that horrid accent, became too much for her ears to bear, she switched off the phonograph; inadvertently alerting the Professor that someone was in the room with him. She spared him the small journey of turning around and finding out who she was, by saying the next line of their conversation, even reverting back to her old way of speech.

She shivered in pleasure as he spoke her name but then her pleasure turned into rage as he asked where his slippers were and then proceeded to ignore her. All of her rage at Henry Higgins from the past six months burst from the floodgates and soon she couldn't think straight with all the adrenaline and fury stampeding through her veins.

Before she knew what she was doing, she turned, picking up part of the phonograph as she went, and walked over to the man and hit him on the side of the head repeatedly, grinning madly the whole time.

The sound of his yelling was like sweet music to her ears.

At last, when the adrenaline and fury left her, no longer could she hold onto the heavy piece of the phonograph. As the noise of the machine hitting the floor registered in her mind, and she saw his dead form lying sprawled on the floor, she screamed.

Fortunately, or unfortunately whichever way you look at it, no one was around to hear her scream. Quickly figuring this small detail out, and being the good girl she claimed to be, she decided that justice was due.

Finding a very sharp knife, she slit her wrist. With her blood, she wrote:

"A LIFE FOR A LIFE" beside his body.

She then laid down next to him and slowly bled to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

KitaroJeevas

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
